


your body always kept mine inside of it

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is teetering above her, all smoldering eyes and wild red hair with a glass of wine in her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body always kept mine inside of it

Lydia is teetering above her, all smoldering eyes and wild red hair with a glass of wine in her hand.   
  
Allison's never seen anything so beautiful, so enchanting, so like the moon and the stars, all bright and wise.   
  
"Allison," Lydia whines, tugging on her wrist, but it comes out as more of an order and Allison grins, sparks dancing in her eyes.   
  
"Hmmm," Allison hums from the couch, her feet dangling over the armrest. She tugs on Lydia's hand, causing the other girl to crash into her.   
  
The wine glass falls to the hardwood floor, the glass shattering and wine sloshing, deep red over cherry wood. But she doesn't care because Lydia is climbing over her lap, placing her knees on either side of Allison's hips. She leans down, pressing their bodies together, and Allison gasps, "That's not fair."   
  
"All's fair," Lydia kisses into her neck. And, dear  _god_ . Allison fists her hands around red curls and arches up into Lydia's body. A tantalizing hand trails down her breasts, and then down her stomach, under her shirt, and then down the front of her jeans until Lydia's hand is pressed against her, hot and searing. A noise escapes her throat and Lydia grins, all teeth, into her skin, before peeling herself away and gracefully leaving the couch.   
  
Allison groans. "That's. Not. Lydia.  _Come back here!_ "    
  
  
Lydia laughs, straitening her dress. "Dancing, Al, that's all I'm asking."   
  
Allison mumbles something about  _public indecency_  but she's propelling herself off the couch and slipping into her heels.   
  
"You are the worst," she says with a smile as she wraps her arm around Lydia's waist.   
  
"You know it."


End file.
